Nothing but the Best
by itsthegoodlife
Summary: Born a to Squibs, Hermione learns at at young age that she is a witch. A Pureblood witch. With a passion for knowledge and a thirst to become the greatest witch the world has ever known, the darkness within her leads her to seek out a way to rule the magical world. Dark!Hermione. Tomione. Weasley!Bashing. GreaterGood!Dumbledore. Hr/T AU, OOC


_**Authors Note: Hi all! This is my first fanfiction that I have written in the last 10 year. I know, it's been a while. This is also my first Harry Potter fanfic. I've been mulling over writing for a while and finally a wine fueled night prompted me to start this story. It is inspired by an album by Frank Sinatra named Nothing But the Best. **_

_**I won't lie, updates will probably not come frequently but I have a rough layout to the story. This will be a time-travel fic, although from what I have planned that will not happen till the last chapter, as this will be a multi-book series. **_

_**This book will focus on Hermione's development into the dark as this is a Hermione/Tom fic. Tom might not make a physical appearance in this story, but his name will be mentioned quite a few times. **_

_**The first chapter will be a very brief insight into who Hermione is as a person. This is a Dark!Hermione story, so at times it will seem out of character and there is a HUGE backstory to her family that will be revealed over the course of the story. **_

_**I will try to do my best and if you notice any inconsistencies, please let me know!**_

_**Thank You. Please enjoy**_

**Nothing but the Best Ch. 1 The Best is Yet to Come**

She had always known she was different. Not only because of the status her family had, but she could do things that most could not. Small occurrences that has started at a young age and continued to escalate.

She remembered at the age of five being able to summon object to her at will. For the longest time she kept it to herself, but the older she got the more these instances occurred.

It was when she was eight that her parent discovered her gift. She had been angry. The girls at her school had taken to mocking her for her bookworm persona.

It wasn't her fault that she had a thirst for knowledge. It wasn't her fault that most of her classmates, in her opinion, had no desire to expand their knowledge the way she had. Yet, it still got to her.

She was angry. How dare those insolent children belittle her. She was more powerful than they were. She was more intelligent.

Her anger bubbled beneath the surface as two girls, Mindy and Allison, twins from a prominent family, cornered her in the school library.

She had taken to spending her recess there as opposed to the playground. If she wanted to waste her energy she would do it on her own terms. School was for learning, not socializing much to her mother chargin.

She was brought back to reality as Allison forcefully shoved the book she was reading out of her hands.

She sighed trying to reign in her emotions. Her body was on fire. She could feel her anger rising and her body started to spark with energy.

"Can I help you?" she questioned the girl, trying not to let the rage be heard in her voice. The girl in question laughed at her.

"What a freak" Allison laughed, "Doesn't even have friends, all she has is books"

She turned to Mindy, "Does she think they are her friends?" They both started laughing.

Hermione shook her head reaching for her book, their taunt were always the same. She sighed. As soon as she had reached her book she was forcefully shoved to the ground by Mindy.

Mindy always did the dirty work. Allison's words tended to cut deeper as Mindy did not have the intelligence to spar verbally with Hermione. With both girls above her she could feel the air crackling around her.

How the two girls could not feel the darkness around them was a mystery. She could hear them taunting her but all she could focus on was the rage building inside her.

They were going to pay. The little voice in the back of her head was starting to become louder.

_Destroy them. _ At this point she only had one objection. She would make cower in fear.

She reached out to the energy around her, the same way she had done when she would summon her favorite books. They would know she was better than them. Stronger than them.

She focused her mind on the two girls, who had not seemed to stop their mindless taunting. With a rush of emotion she pushed the energy on the two girls. That's when all hell broke loose.

Her energy had forced the two girls back into the bookcase causing Allison to fall against the shelf as Mindy let out a cry.

"_Silence"_ Hermione's voice crackled softly in the in the large space as she tried not to bring the attention of the librarian. It wouldn't do her any good to get on the woman's bad side.

The girls seemed to be mouthing words but all the was heard was silence. The air seemed to constrict around them.

"It's not fun being on the other side of it, is it? To see the Mildeberger girls bested by such a _bookworm" _She spat the last word at them venomously.

"Does it hurt?" She laughed as she sent her energy at the two girls, using her rage to fuel the onslaught.

She could see tear coming to their eyes as the pain started to seep into their bones. Their screams still silenced by her.

"This will be the last time you mess with me" She smirked, letting her mind wander to all of the horrors she could inflict on them. Little Bradley Hanley still shook whenever he neared her. They would learn their place just as he had.

Her surge of emotion caused her energy to lash out at the bigger of the two girls. With a crack, Mindy's arm cracked loudly causing her to snap out the the haze that had permeated her brain.

Her energy shot back to her as quickly as it had started causing Mindy to wail in pain. She froze, this was not how this was supposed to turn out. She had wanted to break them, not their bodies, but their minds. Just as she had done to Bradley.

She sank further into the hard ground in which she was still laying, cowering as she heard the quick footsteps of Mrs. Miller, the librarian, closing in on them. She hid her smirk knowing the woman would believe her over the two bullies in front of her.

In a lapse of judgement, Hermione had confided in the woman about the constant torment she received from the pupils around her. While she regretted to moment of weakness, it was looking as if it was coming to her aid.

As Mrs. Miller rounded the corner she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Hermione was still on the ground, as was Mindy, but Allison had rose to her feet moments earlier to try and help her twin who was writhing in pain.

"What is going on here!" Mrs. Millers sharp voice rang through the library, catching the attention of those who haven't heard Mindy's cry. She took note of the two girls on the ground knowing that the two blonde twins had most likely started the incident. Nothing good ever came of them occupying the library.

She wished to rush toward the Granger girl but the cries coming from Mindy changed her course of action. Turning towards the stocky girl she opened her mouth only to be interrupted by the other girl.

"It, it was her" She pointed towards Hermione, "She cursed us, the freak broke Mindy's arm, she tried the kill us" The girl shouted sagging against her sister crying softly, "She hurt Mindy, she attacked us Mrs. Miller"

Hermione shook slightly trying to stop the rage that was slowing starting to seep back into her. She turned towards the librarian, looking up at her from her place in the ground.

"Tha-a-a-t-ts n-o-t-t t-t-true" Hermione's stuttered out, trying to control her emotions.

"She lies!" Allison spat out, "She, she-"

"Did she touch you?" Mrs. Miller asked as she brought Mindy to her feet

"I, she.." Her voice failed her as she knew the younger girl has not put a finger on her.

Mrs. Miller signed, "Come with me. You two," she pointed to the two uninjured girls, "Make your way to the principal's office. I will meet you there after I assist Miss Mildeberger to the nurses office"

With a turn she escorted the young girl out of the library leaving Allison and Hermione alone, the tension slowly building within the bookshelves.

The taller girl quickly made her way toward Hermione, hovering over the girl who had yet to pick herself off of the ground.

"You!" She glared at Hermione, "I know it was you. I just know it. You won't get away with this"

As she hissed the words she locked eyes with Hermione. That was her second mistake.

Hermione chuckled softly at the girl. If only she knew.

Once she made eye contact she flared her energy towards Allison. It was a risk, she had only tried this on Mr. Hanley and she didn't know if she could do it again but it was the only way she knew she could bring the girl down.

As her energy connected with the taller girl she was transported into her mind. Her mind filled with glee. As she found what she needed she brought her energy back to her. The Mildeberger Twins would never mess with her again.

Being top socialites at her school she doubted anyone would dare even look her way after this incident. She may have ostracized herself, but no more than she already had done with her voracious quest for knowledge.

Watching the other girl take a step back, Hermione rose to her feet encroaching on her tormentor.

"Allison," The name rolled off of her tongue with oily slickness, "You should know better than to threaten me, would you like the same fate as your beloved sister?"

Mandy had always been the more physical of the two, being less intellectual than Allison. That being said, the latter of the two wasn't much better. The two girls were not the brightest and tended to rely on their family name to further themselves within the ranks of the school children.

She then recalled a memory she had found in the girls mind and a smirk formed on her face.

"You know," Hermione continued to stare the petulant girl in the eyes, "It wouldn't do to have daddy dearest find out about your transgressions at school would it?" Her lips turned up.

"Since he has such high expectations of you and you've shown such exemplary skills towards your studies, I'm sure he'd love to hear about how much you _love_ to gossip in class and terrorize those you think are beneath you"

Her lips turned up as she calculated the shock and anger forming on the taller girls face. Both Allison and Mandy had been in remedial classes since the previous year, barely skating by in order to be in the same year as Hermione.

She knew their father was disappointed in them and he let it be known at any given chance. Hermione had discovered this fact whilst in Allisons mind and she planned to exploit it to its fullest.

She continued her onslaught.

"Will you be getting a pony at the end of the year?" She laughed, knowing the girls father had promised her one if she had passed with decent marks. Remembering the look on his face from the memory, she knew he doubted it would happen.

It seemed Mr. Mildeberger didn't have much faith in his twin daughters. It was evident that he put most of his stock in their much older, successful brother Daniel Jr., who had gotten into Cambridge the year before.

Noticing the sour look forming on the girls face, Hermione decided to continue breaking the girl down. It seemed to make her feel whole when she caused pain.

"Having a pony is so nice," Her face filled with false glee, "My family has so many horses but they are so big," She sighed as if exasperated.

"I asked them for a pony when I was six and since I got such great marks, I got one!"

She glanced up at the girl knowing she had hit the right chord.

"I bet you can't wait to have your own pony, I named mine Morgana." Hermione drawled toward Allison. "My parents are gifting me with a tour of the continent for the summer if I get top marks, if the competition is anything like you I'm sure I'll have an amazing summer."

With a laugh Hermione turned and started out of the library leaving a fuming Allison struggling to keep up with her.

She could here her muttering behind her about her choice of name for her beloved pony. No one belittled what was hers.

Hermione stopped abruptly. "Did you have something to say about Morgana?" She rounded on Allison lashing her energy out towards the girl.

Allison choked, the pressure tightening on her vocal chords, "N-no-oooo" she moaned, trying to take a breath.

Hermione brought her energy back to herself as she turned around making her way towards the principal's office. To her relief, Allison stayed quiet the entire time. Maybe she had learned her lesson, Hermione thought darkly.

Entering the main office Hermione and Allison waited briefly before Mrs. Miller entered the room. It seemed their quarrel lasted longer than she had thought.

The woman regarded both of them before gesturing them to follow her towards the principal's office.

Mrs. Miller rapped on the door and was granted entrance by their school principal Mr. Oberdan.

He was a short, stout man, with a beer belly that could rival any pregnant woman. He looked at the ensemble before him with slight disdain.

Hermione already had such a poor impression of him seeing as though he had denied many requests from her family to skip a grade. He implied that she would not be able to integrate herself into the upper years because of her age and maturity, not her intellect.

She figured it had more to do with her being a woman than anything.

She would show him one day. He was towards the top of her list. She thought about entering his mind but quickly shot down the idea. The last thing she needed was to be distracted at this time.

He cleared his throat landing his gaze on the librarian, "Mrs. Miller, why have you brought these girls here?" His voice sharp as is if the woman's presence had interrupted something important.

"I found these girls quarreling in the library," She paused taking a breath, "I did not witness the event but I did come across these two and Miss Mindy Mildeberger, who seemed to have injured herself"

Mrs. Miller looked at both girls haughtily. "Would you like to explain yourselves?"

Mr. Oberdan looked at both girls and as he started to talk Allison blurted out, "It was her!" pointing at Hermione with mirth.

"Miss Granger," Mr. Oberdan looked her in the eyes, willing her to tell her side of the story.

She was glad that he had not asked Allison her version yet. As a model student she knew he would take her word, even if he was sexist. His disdain for the Mildeberger would override his mission to not let her succeed.

Hermione took a breath before addressing Mr. Oderdan.

"Um sir, I can explain," She tried to play the innocent shy girl she was known for, "I was in the library reading instead of playing outside during recess when Allison and her sister approached me."

She gulped, looking Mr. Oberdan in the eyes as she continued.

"They started to say mean things to me and eventually pushed me down on the ground" Hermione whispered the last part willing tears in her eyes.

"Allison started coming towards me and bumped into the table and it caused Mindy to fall into the bookcase. Next thing I know, Mindy started screaming." She looking towards the ground willing the tears to fall from her eyes.

Her voice started shaking as she continued, "I-I didn't do anything Mr. Oberdan I swear. I never even had a chance to defend myself before Mrs. Miller showed up."

"Sir, she's lying!" Allison yelled as soon as she had stopped recounting her altered version of event.

"She broke Mandy's arm. I know she did." Her voice shrill as it reverberated against the walls.

Hermione in this moment wished there was a way to to erase people's memories. Maybe she could practice on Hanley. He might be scared of her, but he would obey her.

"Miss Mildeberger," Mr. Oberdan stared down at her, "Did Miss Granger touch your sister, as you seem to claim she is lying about the incident?" His gaze locking with the shuttering girl.

"I-she-she's a monster!" Alison yelled, "She broke my sister's arm, I know she did it." The girl glared at her.

"But," Mr. Oberdan looked between the girls, "Did. She. Touch. Her." He enunciated each word sharply.

Allison started sputtering, "N-n-no! But she did it, I swear!"

"Miss Mildeberger," he sighed, "If Miss Granger did not touch you sister, then how was she was cause of her misfortune?"

Allison seemed at a loss for words, her head hanginging as the principal spoke.

"At this point Miss Mildeberger," He gave her a fierce look, "I am more inclined to believe Miss Granger's account of what happened."

He looked at Mrs. Miller, "What is your opinion?"

Her response could not have pleased Hermione anymore.

"I have the same sentiments as yours, Miss Mildeberger and her sister have been known to cause a ruckus in library in past," She paused looking towards Hermione, knowing what she had confided in her, "Hermione has always been such a quite, studious student, I doubt she would initiate such a thing. Much less have the strength too."

If anyone else had said such a sentiment, she doubted she would be able to let such a thing go, but she knew Mrs. Miller was coming from a good place. Plus she couldn't deny, she was one of the smallest girls in her year, maybe even some of the younger years,

The principal seemed to be contemplating something before he responded, "Miss Granger, you are dismissed." He looked towards her, "I will be contacting your parents regarding this issue, but you will not be punished. It is clear you were the victim in this situation."

His dismissal of her was expected but she could not quench that rage that filled her. He thought her a weak, insignificant school girl and one day he would feel her wrath.

"Thank you." She replied as she made her way out of the office.

Hermione knew she had won. No one would think to say anything to her and she relished in the thought of solitude from these cretins.

The rest of her day went by smoothly and as she entered her house she noticed both of her parents waiting for her in the living with concerned looks on their faces.

She looked at both of them, trying not to divert her gaze towards the china cabinet.

"Mom, Dad, you usually aren't home this early," Hermione questioned both of her parents, knowing they tended to leave the clinic after she had returned home, "Is everything all right?"

Her parents looked at each other before turning their gaze towards their daughter.

"Hermione," Her father, Dr. Daniel Granger, looked at her pointely, "We got a call from school, would you like to explain?"

While she would normally tell her parents anything, she had kept all the secrets regarding her ability to do odd things to herself.

"Uh Father, Mother?" she paused looking at her parents questioningly, "I was being bullied by the Mildeberger twins and next thing I knew Mandy was thrown against the bookshelf and broke her arm. I think Allison must have tripped her."

She explained the story trying to be as truthful as she could without incriminating herself.

Her parent looked at each other before responding, "Did you feel any, uhh," Her father seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Energy," Her mother, Dr. Monica Granger interjected, "Did the room feel as if it were crackling, filled with static?"

Her head snapped up quickly as she locked eyes with her mother unable to hide the shock on her face. How did she know? Unknowingly speaking the words she was thinking causing her mother to sigh.

"Hermione," Monica paused, the words catching in her throat. She knew her daughter needed to know the truth.

"Come here," She moved to the side and patted the space between her and Daniel. "We have lot to explain to you."

Hermione moved to sit on the couch looking at both of her parents with curiosity. She had never seen either of them look so solemn.

"Honey, you're a witch." Her father blurted out suddenly. It suddenly clicked. How could she be so stupid. The signs we clearly in front of her.

For the first time in her life she felt stupid. She had grown up watching Bewitched, yet she had never been drawn to the conclusion that she herself, was a witch.

All she knew is that she had the power to be greater than those around her.

She was special, yet somehow she had never questioned it.

"We had never expected this to happen," Her mother's voice bringing her out of her head, "Both of us, your father and I, were born in the magical world."

"So you can do these things, this magic too?" Hermione's voice interrupted her mother.

"No," Her father chucked slightly, breaking the tension in the room, "While our parents were magical, we are referred to as squibs."

Knowing his daughter quest for knowledge he continued before she could open her mouth.

"Squibs do not have access to their magic. That given, they still have magic in them and can perform small feats such as potions, the magical equivalent to chemistry if you were to simplify it."

"Most squibs are removed from their families and places with Muggles, non-magical people, or in the case of your mother and I, sent to live in a community of squibs where we were still connected to the wizarding world."

He looked his daughter, the questions dancing behind her large brown eyes.

"We both come from prominent families, myself a Dagworth-Granger and your mother a Selwyn."

"They did what any Purebloods would and separated themselves from us, knowing the hate we would receive from the wizarding world. We were fortunate they continued to support us, enough so that we could become successful in this world."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, "What's a Pureblood?" she questioned her parents, looking between the two.

"A Pureblood is someone who has had magic in their families, on both the mother and father's side for many generations," She explained, "Some claim to be more pure than others."

"There are four classifications in the magical world. Purebloods, Half-Bloods, Muggleborns, and of course, Squibs." She paused, taking a deep breath,"Half-Bloods are children born to a magical parent and either a Muggleborn or a muggle."

"A Muggleborn on the other hand is born to parents with no magical background." Her mother stated sourly.

As Hermione processed the information she noted her mother didn't mention the children of squibs.

"If squibs can produce magical children," she questioned her parents, "How come they remove them from their families?" Her confusion evident in her voice.

"Because they can't," Her father stated tersly, "There is no account, in my knowledge, of a child born to squibs that could wield magic."

He shook his head softly, "Most squibs enter the muggle world because they know any child they could produce would not be born with magic."

"Since we cannot access the majority of our magic, it cannot infuse into the fetus at conception. Therefore, leaving the child with no magic whatsoever."

Her brain was on overload with all of the new information she had just learned.

She was a witch. She had _magic_. She had so many questions.

"How do Muggleborn get their magic if their parents have none?" She looked at both of her parents, her eyes shining bright.

Leaning back into the cream colored sofa, Daniel locked eyes with his wife, silently asking her to explain this to their daughter.

She sighed, looking towards Hermione.

"Some say that Muggleborns are gifted at birth from magic herself," She stiffened slightly, a dark look taking over her normally cheerful face, "Others, such as our families, believe that Muggleborns steal our magic, causing witches to give birth to squibs."

Hermione seemed to digest the information, nodding to herself.

"What about me?" Her body shifted on the plush couch, "How do I have magic if squibs produce muggles?"

Her father sighed once more, "That is what we are unsure about."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "We are reaching out to one of our old contacts in the wizarding world in hopes that we can find an answer," He paused, his eyes connecting with his wife, "In the meantime, we will answer your questions to the best of our abilities."

Hermione's mind spun. There was a whole new world waiting for her. She would discover all of its secrets.

Her initial goal in life was to be the best out of her peers, maybe become Prime Minister one day. Now, in a blink of an eye, her priorities changed.

She would be the greatest witch the world has ever seen. Her enemies would bow at her feet.

Hermione would rule the world.

Over the next few weeks she had picked her parents brains about the wizarding world.

She learned about Hogwarts, a school where she would one day attend and study at with other wizards her age. She knew all of the Founders names by heart, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and her favorite of them all, Salazar Slytherin.

She wanted to go to the wizarding world and never come back to the isolation she felt in her own world.

Hermione continued to ask her parent to take her, yet they refused everytime, telling her they were waiting on their contact.

She had tried to let her parents think she was content with their answers, but she was itching to learn more about world she would enter in just a few short years.

As she was sitting at the kitchen table, staring mindlessly at the pale yellow walls, she was interrupted from her thought as her father bound into the room.

"Hermione," He stated softly as she took a bite of her bacon, "I have heard back from my contact." She dropped her bacon at the statement.

"We will be venturing in the wizarding world this afternoon to meet with him." He regarded her with a small smile, knowing she had been waiting on this day since the moment they had told her of her heritage.

She smiled, feeling her face stretch with joy.

Hermione would finally be where she truly belonged, the world she would one day rule.

Her grin never left her face, even as her father continued to speak. Hermione knew her life would never be the same. The wizarding world had know idea just how much the small girl would change their lives.

_**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any feedback is appreciated.**_


End file.
